111515-Grubs and Grub
07:52 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 19:52 -- 07:52 AG: Dude, I am so sorry 07:52 AG: I was being kind of an ass yesterday 07:53 CC: A bit 07:53 CC: Or a bit more than a bit 07:53 CC: And what did you tell Serios? 07:54 AG: Uh 07:54 AG: You're not gonna like this 07:55 CC: I don't like a lot of things 07:55 AG: I kinda told that you 07:55 AG: Y'know 07:55 CC: I do not know 07:55 AG: Uh, have 07:55 AG: feelings for him 07:56 CC: Feelings? 07:56 CC: What quadrant? 07:57 AG: Y'know 07:57 AG: uh 07:57 AG: I don't know 07:58 AG: What the quadrants are 07:58 AG: I think red 07:59 CC: Which one? 07:59 AG: There are two red quadrants? 07:59 AG: Explain 08:02 CC: So, there's two red quadrants 08:02 CC: Out of four, obviously 08:03 CC: Of the two red quadrants, they're split further 08:03 CC: Concupiscence, which denotes desire and and love 08:04 CC: And councilliatory, which is caring and pacification 08:04 CC: The former is matesprite, the latter is moirail 08:05 CC: Not to say they have clear lines and don't mingle on occasion 08:05 CC: But a matesprite is someone you love and love to smooch on, basically 08:06 AG: Matesprite 08:06 CC: A moirail, is someone who is there for you in times of hardship, your shoulder to lean on 08:06 AG: I said that you want to be his matesprite 08:06 CC: Well that was fucking stupid 08:07 CC: Why did you do that? 08:07 AG: I don't know 08:07 AG: I was tired 08:07 AG: And stupid 08:09 CC: I see 08:10 CC: You really need to give yourself breaks 08:10 CC: Sleepy you isn't you 08:10 AG: I know 08:10 AG: I'm so fucking tempted to drink some coffe 08:10 AG: *coffee 08:11 CC: No coffee past your bedtime 08:12 CC: Wriggler drama is dumb 08:12 AG: Wriggler? 08:12 CC: Also, you shouldn't pass out before the plant''s feeding time 08:12 CC: Yes, wriggler 08:12 AG: That's a troll baby, right? 08:12 CC: Like, the stage of growth before pupation 08:13 CC: Yes 08:13 CC: Before human puberty 08:13 CC: Provided those words translate the same 08:14 AG: Oh, shit, I need to feed this plant some grub 08:14 CC: What are you feeding it? 08:15 AG: Like, y'know 08:15 AG: food 08:15 AG: various meats 08:16 CC: The plant eats meat? 08:16 CC: Welll, it did come from Vigil 08:16 CC: And happened occasionalyl on Alternia 08:17 CC: Goddamn it, the tree he put me at probably ate me 08:17 AG: Wait 08:17 AG: Grubs are like 08:18 AG: Babies, right? 08:18 CC: Yes 08:18 AG: Oh 08:19 CC: Are you feeding it grubs? What? 08:19 AG: No 08:19 AG: No I'm not 08:19 CC: Please don't 08:19 AG: Ohmygod I sound like a psycho 08:19 CC: I don't know how you'd end up with them, but we need those grubs 08:19 AG: I'm throwing meatballs at the fucker 08:19 CC: Provided you mean grubs as in babies and not just food 08:20 CC: which are the same in some cases 08:20 CC: Oh, okay, meatballs 08:20 CC: Are the meatballs made from grubs? 08:20 CC: Have to check 08:23 AG: I'm sorry 08:23 AG: about that misunderstanding 08:26 CC: Sorry? 08:26 CC: About the grubs? 08:26 AG: No, 08:26 AG: uh 08:26 AG: Nevermind 08:27 CC: Nope, gotta expain it now 08:27 AG: I'm sorry that you thought that I was feeding troll babies to Carl 08:29 AG: Although, I'm pretty sure she would love to eat troll babies right now 08:30 AG: Is that weird to say? 08:31 AG: Actually nevermind 08:31 CC: No 08:31 CC: I wouldn't mind some grubs right now myself 08:31 AG: ... 08:31 AG: I... 08:31 AG: what...? 08:31 CC: Oh yeah, sorry 08:32 CC: The other humans told me that's frowned upon 08:32 AG: Yeah 08:32 CC: Makes sense why you would freak out about those cannibals before 08:32 AG: ... 08:32 CC: It's not really uncommon, for us 08:32 AG: ... 08:33 CC: Grubs that wander out of the brooding caverns too soon are pretty good 08:33 AG: Dude, I am having flashbacks 08:33 CC: They're plum and tender 08:33 CC: ((plump)) 08:33 AG: I have been traumatized 08:33 AG: Oh and 08:33 AG: That's 08:33 AG: Cute 08:33 AG: I guess 08:34 AG: Could you send me a picture of a grub? 08:34 CC: Trolls eating trolls is not uncommon 08:34 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file: Grubloaf.jpg -- 08:35 -- angryGardener AG recieving file: Grubloaf.png -- 08:35 AG: Aww 08:35 AG: That's 08:36 AG: Gross 08:36 AG: Is that what troll babis look like? 08:36 AG: *babies 08:37 CC: Yes 08:37 CC: Well, a cooked one 08:37 AG: Now 08:37 CC: Grubs don't live long outside of the caverns 08:37 CC: No way to get a good picture 08:38 AG: can we stop talking about cannibalism 08:39 AG: Please? 08:41 AG: Like, seriosly 08:41 AG: *seriously 08:41 AG: I am about to throw up 08:41 CC: Humans are weird 08:41 CC: Sure 08:41 AG: You're the weird one 08:41 CC: No, I'd say you were 08:42 CC: Guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that 08:42 AG: I mean you're neck is a fucking stone 08:42 AG: And 08:42 AG: your horns 08:42 CC: Because my horns are fucking glorious 08:42 AG: What happens if I touch em? 08:42 CC: You don't 08:42 CC: I don't like people touching my horns 08:42 AG: I bet they taste like candy corn 08:43 CC: No, they don't 08:43 CC: They're made of keratin 08:43 CC: Like, claws 08:43 AG: How would you know? 08:43 CC: Because as a troll, I have bsic understanding of my own anatomy 08:44 AG: Have you licked your own horns? 08:44 CC: No 08:44 CC: But I have eaten other trols 08:44 AG: ... 08:44 CC: Horns are not edible 08:44 CC: Unless you're really determined 08:44 AG: Can we just stop 08:44 AG: with the cannibalism 08:45 CC: I already told you it's not uncommon and you asked what horns tasted like 08:45 CC: How I know what they taste like, rather 08:45 AG: I just 08:45 AG: Need time to thik 08:46 AG: *think 08:46 AG: About 08:46 AG: Like 08:46 AG: Everything 08:46 CC: That was really was on you, man 08:46 AG: In my life 08:46 AG: And in yours 08:46 CC: Hehe 08:46 AG: I need to go 08:46 AG: Later Nyarla 08:46 AG: If we meet 08:46 AG: Please 08:46 CC: Uhh, later? 08:46 AG: Don't eat me 08:46 CC: ... 08:46 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 20:46 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Mike